Written In The Stars
by MizEveTedFan
Summary: This little idea has been bugging me for a while now so I decided to write it down. Its just something really random. John Cena is feeling down after his Wrestlemania match, but that doesn't stop him from saving and making a certain... Full Sumary inside


This little idea has been bugging me for a while now so I decided to write it down. Its just something really random. John Cena is feeling down after his Wrestlemania match, but that doesn't stop him from saving and making a certain diva feel better about herself.

Disappointment. That is exactly what John Cena felt as he walked into his locker room. He had failed his CeNation gang. He had failed to beat Miz for the title. And to make things worse it was all thanks to the Rock. He shoud have known Rocky would do something after what he did to him on Monday Night Raw. He sat on the small black, leather couch and just stared up at the ceiling. He heard someone knock on the door. After failing to answer, he heard his best friend's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Johnny boy, I know you're in there."

John hesitantly gets up and opens the door. He sits back down on the couch. Randy Orton awkwardly scratches the back of his head. He wasn't really much help when it came to cheering people up. He preferred not to interfere in that kind of situation.

"You ok, man?"

John looks up at Randy and lets out a small chuckle escape his throat.

"I'm fine, bro. It's not the first match I've lost nor will it be the last. I'm just exhausted," he lied.

Randy gets up from the couch.

"So that means you're not clubbing with us tonight?"

"Not tonight, man. I just want to lie in my hotel bed, but have fun for me."

Just as he said that Kofi Kingston and Rey Mysterio walk through the doorway.

"You, girls, ready?" Kofi asked sarcastically. Rey gave him a _you're-weird-look._

"Have fun, guys. I'll see y'all tomorrow morning," John said. Kofi was a little disappointed. He liked spending time with these for guys. They always had the best time together, especially with John because he was the craziest one of them. He had never had real friends until he met these three. He was about to speak but Rey beat him to it.

"I was kind of hoping we could leave the clubbing until tomorrow night. I just want to lie down. My match with Cody took the best of me."

Both Kofi and Randy look at each other.

"Well, I guess. Besides it wouldn't be any fun without you two. So breakfast tomorrow at eight?" Kofi asked. Both John and Randy nod their heads. Kofi waves good-bye to them then walks out John's locker room. Rey walks towards the door.

"I'm leaving, too, guys."

Randy pats John on the back and follows Rey. After making sure they were completely gone, John gets in the shower. He needed this hot shower to relax. After fifteen minutes of letting the hot water fun down his body, he turned it off and grabbed a white towel. He dried himself then changes. He grabs him gym bag and the car keys to his rental car and walked down the hall. As he passed by Miz's locker room, he heard him and his girlfriend screaming at each other. He rolled his eyes and continued walking to his car. He gets inside the car and turns it on. "The Way You Lie" by Eminem ft. Rihanna was on the radio. He was about to turn the headlights on when he noticed Miz and his girlfriend walking out of the arena with Alex Riley right behind them. They were still arguing.

"Wow. What a coincidence," John whispered. It was ironic how they walked out when this song was playing. _**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I love the way it burns.**_

Suddenly, she turns around and slaps him. John turns off the car to see if he might hear what they were arguing about. He was close enough to hear them but not close enough for them to realize his presence. He could tell Miz was really upset. He was about to slap the Diva's Champion, but Alex stopped his hand from meeting her gorgeous face.

"Calm down, Mike. You know I agree and support everything you say and do, but I can't let you hit her," Alex said calmly.

If it weren't because Alex was present, John would have run to the diva's rescue. Miz walked closer to her and watched as a tear rolled down her rosy cheek. Alex opened the trunk and put their belongings inside. Meanwhile, Miz tried to brush away her tears but she slapped his hand away. Alex closed the trunk and looked down at his feet. This was very awkward for him. Without taking his eyes off of the beautiful woman standing in front of him, Miz spoke to Alex.

"Open the trunk, A-Ri."

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"You heard me," Miz said coldly.

Alex hesitated for a moment but did as he was told. Miz walked to the trunk and grabbed the diva's suitcase and set it down beside her. John shook his head. She didn't deserve to be treated like this. Alex didn't like the looks of this.

"Mike, what are you doing?"

"Eve and I aren't really on the same page right now, and its better she doesn't come along with us."

"No, no, no. I can't let you do something like that to her. What if something were to happen to her? I couldn't-"

"Don't worry about me, Alex. I'll probably be a lot safer if I didn't go with y'all," Eve interrupted.

Miz raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend than gave Alex an evil look.

"Why are you always worrying and defending _my_ girlfriend," he said pointing at his chest as he said the word my.

"Whoa, I'm engaged, dude!" Alex responded.

Miz decided to approve of his answer. He really wasn't in the mood for arguing. He leaned in to kiss Eve on the lips but she turned around and instead kissed her cheek. He gets on the driver's side and shuts the door. Alex took one last look at the girl. He felt sorry for her, but there was seriously nothing he could do to help her. He gets in the passenger's side and Miz turned on the car. Eve watched as her boyfriend of two years left her there so unprotected. She let her tears fall down her cheeks again and wrapped her arms around her body to feel protected but it was useless. After thirty seconds of thinking, John decides to go talk to the Diva's Champion. Eve was motionless. She still couldn't believe Miz had just left her there, in the dark, alone. When John was behind her, he spoke startling the Latina. She looked up at the superstar standing in front of her.

"Eve, are you ok?" he said touching her arm.

It's kind of funny that they worked for the same company yet they had never crossed a single word until now. She brushed her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Yea, thanks. D-d-did you see what happened?" she asked.

John nodded his head and her eyes looked away from his beautiful blue eyes. She started to cry again. She felt humiliated by Miz and embarrassed that John had witnessed everything. He didn't even think about it and he pulled her into a hug. Eve buried her face in her hands and cried uncontrollably. He rubbed her back with one hand and ran his other hand between her wavy hair. After about a minute of standing in the half empty parking lot she pulled away slowly realizing she had just showed the JOHN CENA how weak she really was. She wiped away her tears one last time and tried so hard to brush them away by blinking a few times.

"I'm sorry, John. I don't mean to be stupid and annoying."

John smiled at the Latina.

"Eve Torres, you are smart, powerful, and above all very sexy."

That made her blush and smile.

"I knew I could get you to smile," he said.

He hesitated to ask her something he desperately wanted to know but decided to take the risk of being slapped in the face. He let his smile fade away and looked her straight in her green eyes.

"Why are you even with him? You don't deserve to be treated that way."

He watched as she licked her lips and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. I guess we've been together for so long that I just can't see myself without him," she said after thinking her answer.

"Well, I can. As a matter a fact, I can see you a lot happier without that jerk."

He saw the diva look back down at her feet and decided to change the subject for now.

"Are you hungry?" he randomly asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't want to make you take me somewhere just to make me feel better about myself. You're really sweet, John, but I can't take advantage of that," she said sincerely.

He smiles at her comment. No one else had called him sweet. And her take advantage of him, well, that just sounded funny.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," he said smiling at her.

"I rather just go to my hotel room," she said trying to convince him not take her out. If word got to Mike about her going out with his rival she would regret it.

"Ok, fine, but we'll order pizza and watch a movie," he said not giving up. He surely did live by the whole Never Give Up thing.

"We can't go to my hotel room, John," she said seriously.

"Eve, its ok. You can trust me. I won't try anything crazy. Believe it or not; I'm not that type of guy," he said sincerely.

"I trust you but Mike and I stay in the same room."

"What?"

He couldn't believe that although they were staying in the same room Miz had refused to take her in the car with him. What was wrong with him? Eve nodded her head.

"Ok, then let's go to mine. The hotel is pretty far for a walking distance and he probably won't expect you for a while."

She thought about it before making her decision. Everyone at the hotel was probably out partying but no she couldn't risk that chance. She looked at John and shook her head.

"I can't. If someone saw me walk inside, they wouldn't think twice in telling Mike."

"That problem can be solved," he said getting his phone out of his jean shorts. He looked for Randy's number and texted him.

_**I need to get a girl into my hotel room, but I don't want anyone to see us. Help me out, Randall. And please don't ask any questions right now. –J.C**_

"Come on, let's go."

"What did you do?" she asked curiously.

"Let's just say no one will see us go inside my room. Come on, we should probably head that way."

He grabbed her suitcase and took it to the back of the rental car. Eve looked around the parking lot. John signaled her to get in the car and she did. While he was driving he received a text. It was Randy.

_**First of all, you said you wanted to rest and now you're taking a girl into your room? But of course, I'll help you, as long as you explain to us tomorrow during breakfast. –R.K.O**_

John rolled his eyes at the text. Of course Randy had to tell the other two.

_**Ok, fine, but it's not what you think. And we are already in the parking lot. –J.C**_

Eve unbuckled her seatbelt and watched as John text. She looked at her own phone, hoping that maybe Mike had called her or at least just sent a text but her phone had no missed calls or texts. She sadly turned off her phone and threw it inside her purse. She could feel her eyes burning. She was about to cry but she held back the tears when she reminded herself John was sitting next to her.

"So what are we waiting for?" she asked.

Just then Randy tapped on John's window. He lowered it just a crack. Randy to get a full view to see who was with John, but had no luck. He had his phone on his right ear.

"Kofi, said the elevators are clear so we need to make it there before anyone else comes in," he told John.

Both John and Eve got out the car and walked towards the hotel. When Randy saw the diva's champion he stopped John.

"Are you serious? John, are you trying to get back at Miz for beating you? You might be even more sick and twisted than me. Getting him with his girl… Wow, I'm impressed."

John shook his head.

"Randall, please, don't jump into conclusions. I told you this isn't what you think. I'll explain everything tomorrow."

John catched up with Eve. Randy stood there trying to find another explanation but he just couldn't find any. He quickly jogged after them. Just as he made it to the elevators, the doors open. Kofi and John let Eve walk in. Randy followed them inside the elevators. Kofi gave Randy a _wtf_ look and Randy responded by slightly shrugging his shoulders. The elevator made a stop on the fifth floor. When the doors opened, Rey was standing in front of the doors.

"The…," he stopped. Seeing that Eve Torres was the girl John wanted to take to his room caught him off guard. This was Miz's girl. Everything seemed clear to him now. John wanted to get back at Miz for stealing the victory. He shook away the thought and continued the sentence.

"The hall is clear."

They all walked towards John's room. When they stopped at his door, Eve looked at the other three men. They all seemed to be acting weird around her. Why was that? Did she do something? What was their problem? John opened the door. Eve escaped the awkwardness and walked inside John's room. John was about to close the door but realized the guys were still waiting for at least a little bit of information. He looked at Eve and saw she was on the hotel's phone. He turned back around at his three closest friends and they started whispering.

"You are brilliant," Kofi said.

"I don't know. I think it's kind of cruel to her," Rey retorted.

"No, it's just plain sick and twisted. He's learned from the best after all," Randy said pointing at himself.

John smiled and shook his head.

"You guys have this all wrong. I'm not getting back at Miz. He's the last thing on my mind right now. Now if y'all would excuse me I have some wonderful company. Bye."

"No, John, explain," Kofi demanded.

"Bye," John said and shut the door.

He quickly gets his cell and turns it off. If he didn't they would immediately send him a million texts with all their questions. Eve looked at John as he looked at the Diva's Champ from head to toe. He had never realized how attractive this woman was. How hypnotizing those green eyes of hers were. He wanted to look away but he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Thanks, John. I really appreciate everything you've done for me tonight. I don't know how I'm going to repay you."

"Kiss me," John blurted out and soon regretted it when he saw the confusion on the diva's face.

She grabbed her purse and was about to walk out of the room when John grabbed her arm.

"Eve, please, don't go. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that," he apologized.

Eve raised an eyebrow and touched his face. He felt a shockwave run through his body.

"You seriously didn't mean to say that?" she asked looking at his lips. John closed his eyes and nodded his head. If he looked at her eyes he would be hypnotized with those green eyes to tell her the truth. And by knowing the truth, she would leave his room. She put her mouth half an inch from his right ear.

"Why don't I believe you?" she whispered making him shiver lightly. Eve didn't know where this confidence was coming from. There was just something about John that made her feel confident and secure. John didn't know what to respond to that. He just kept his eyes close and felt frozen standing there. For the first time, he didn't know what to do in this situation. If she kept doing what she was doing he would just have to forget about everything and kiss her.

"I think you meant what you said," she said.

John opened his eyes when he didn't feel her close anymore. She was still standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Eve. I-"

"Do it," she interrupted. Now it was John's turn to feel confused.

"I'm sorry, do what?"

"Kiss me," she whispered. John wasn't sure if she was being serious or if she was just playing. He didn't dare make a move. Seeing that John didn't do or say anything, Eve walked close to him again.

"Kiss me," she repeated. John looked at her glossy lips but still wasn't sure what to do. After what felt like an eternity to Eve she decided to take things on her own hands. She touched John's face.

"Are you being serious?" John whispered to her.

"I _need_ you to kiss me," Eve whispered in his ear. And that was too much for John. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her as close as he possibly could. Then without waiting any longer his lips touched hers. At first it was a very innocent kiss but then it turned a little more passionate. They kept kissing and only pulling away for air. He walked her towards the bed and they lay down without breaking their passionate kisses. She suddenly reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She ran her hands on his toned back. And just when things were getting more hot and unbearable for the two lovers, John stopped and walked a few feet away from the bed. He couldn't do it. People would seriously think he slept with her to get back at Miz and that wasn't the case. Eve was now sitting on the bed in confusion. John calmed himself down before walking back to her and sitting down next to her. He could see the hurt in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Do you not find me attractive?" she asked her voice fading away.

John smiled at her question.

"Trust me; you are very attractive, but we can't. Eve, in these past few hours I've spent with you, well, it's made me realize how unique, sweet, and honest you are. I don't want to take advantage of you while you are clearly very confused right now with your relationship with Miz. I like you. But I would like for you to clear your mind and take some time, any time you need to make a decision. Do you want to keep and try to fix your relationship with him? Or do you want to start getting to know me and maybe someday start a nice healthy relationship with me?"

"John, I-"

"No. You're too confused right now. Don't say anything."

Eve smiled at John.

"I think I already know my decision," she said.

"Well, I'm not accepting an answer right now. I want you to be sure."

She looked at him for about thirty seconds then nodded her head.

"Ok, John, you win. I'll think about it," she gave in.

John gave her a kiss on her forehead. She grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. She took one last look at John before leaving the room and walking back down to the third floor to the room she shared with Mike. Meanwhile, John lie down on the bed wondering how he got the strength to stop what was about to happen between him and the Diva's Champion. He started thinking about everything that happened. Starting with Wrestlemania all the way to almost making love to Eve Torres and finally falling into a deep sleep. The following morning, he woke up to the sound of his cell phone. He looked at the digital clock. It was 7:30. When he looked at his IPhone he realized it wasn't one of the guys. It was a text from Eve.

_**I still can't believe everything that happened last night. Thank you so much for everything you did for me, Cena. I don't know what condition I would be in if you weren't there to help me. I just want you to know that I'm really thinking about what we talked last night. To make things fair, I told Mike we were on time out for now. Now I'll be able to think clearly. Just remember things happen for a reason and like I always say "everything is written in the stars." –Eve **_

John smiled at her text. He was going to wait for her for as long as she needed. Eve was special and he could see her by his side sometime in the near future

Please review!

What did ya'll think of my random story?


End file.
